supernovaffxifandomcom-20200216-history
Darklighter's EXP guide to 75
Welcome to Darklighter's guide on where and how to efficiently level to 75 on Supernova! Supernova things to consider: - This guide was written in May of 2017, so keep in mind this guide may be outdated by future updates and changes on the server - Use FFXIclopedia.com! It has pretty much everything you'll need to know, and the page on ground tomes was my Bible while looking for camps on SN - Exp rings! You can get these from any of the signet providers in any city and recharge them once a week with the NPC in @choco. I recommend starting with Chariot band as it only costs 500 conquest points (CP) and gives 75% xp bonus. So, grab signet and start leveling until you get 500 CP then grab this ring ASAP - This is how I typically leveled jobs while solo/duo (dualbox). Parties typically yield more xp/hour and these camps may not translate to a full party very well. So, group up when you can! THE GUIDE! Levels 1-??? - To start, I grab page 2 in West Ronfaure (forest hares) and make my way to the zone to East Ronfaure. At first kill all the initial hares and worms to get a couple levels, then start killing forest hares on your way to East Ronfaure. You should be able to finish 3 pages or so and gain several levels Levels ???-12(13) - Head to King Ranperre's Tomb (KRT) and grab page 1. Make your way down to the first tunnel and kill bats and gobs on the way to the next open area out in the open. You may have to circle back and do this run a second time, or you may not. It depends on how well you do on the next xp camp ... Levels 12(13)-24 - From the open area in KRT, you should hopefully be around level 13. Head down to the next tunnel and there should be a book there. Grab page 3, which is 6 gobs total. Head down and start making your way through these gobs. They may be tough at first, depending on the job you're on, but eventually you'll start rolling in levels up to 24(25). Just make your way through these tunnels killing all the gobs while paying attention to your page. Grave bats will aggro you until your 20 and sometimes a bat from above will link, but they're easy enough to handle Levels 24(25)-37 - Korroloka Tunnel @expcamp 15. Use sneak to make your way to the book that isn't too far away. A lot of people come here and this camp can be used by full parties, so keep that in mind. This place is pretty famous, so I shouldn't have to say too much. Bats and worms are the order of the day here. At ~30 you can stay here and move on to ... - Leeches! This page is great, especially for blm and sch from my experience. Grab the leech page and make your way as if you were gonna go to the spot where you unlock NIN here. It's quite simple, just follow the path and kill all the leeches. There is one room where you will likely link 3 at once, so be careful there. Also, crossing the bridge you may get Bogy aggro, just keep running. Lastly, there are level 80 something crabs and leeches after the bridge. Don't worry, they don't aggro and if you take a right and go a short distance you'll find more leeches Levels 30-37 (alternate) - If Korroloka is crowded, which is likely, you can try this little gem that few people use. Lower Delkfutt's Tower. I grab page 2 here and kill gigas and bats. Take care though, it is link/aggro heavy and you can get swarmed quick if you're not careful. Some gigas' seem to have permanent double attack, so enjoy that! This is great for a duo. Levels 37-44(45) - Sea Serpent Grotto (SSG). Either HP to Norg or OP warp to Lower Elshimo and head west. Page 1 leeches and bats is your target. I start from the zone to the jungle and head towards the door to Norg. You will have sahagin in your way, so just kill them as they're annoying to try and dodge. Once you make it to the stone door that leads to Norg, circle back and rinse and repeat until your in the mid 40's Levels 44-54 - Crawlers' Nest (CN). @expcamp 36 and head to the zone to Rolanberry Fields. There, grab page 1 and make your way through killing crawlers and bees. Once you drop down, head left and kill 1 bee to finish your page then circle back and head down a couple tunnels to kill crawlers. Should finish your page and kill 3 more crawlers on the next page. Then, head back to the tunnel where that bee was and kill the 3 bees left. This tunnel takes you back towards the starting area. Head back to the book and rinse/repeat as needed Levels 54-60 - Couple options here. First, stay in CN and switch your page to flies/exorays. I start on the tunnel with flies, kill 2 there, then head to the tunnel with exorays (also needed for LB1). Kill 8 exorays, they respawn fast, then head back to flies and kill 4 there. Keep going back and forth and repeat. - Option 2: Bostaunieux Oubliette @expcamp 46 and grab page 2. Kill the first 4 bats in the first tunnel then use sneak and head to the werebats. Circle back and kill the 4 bats you passed then sneak again to the next 2 werebats. Sneak, yet again, and keep making your way down this path (it isn't far) to the next 2 werebats. Then, circle back and head down the right tunnel where the annoying hound is (there's water in this tunnel) and there should be 4 more bats you can kill. The 4th you'll have to sneak past, or kill, a slime to get to. One run of this should net you 3 pages if you were keeping track. Take heed though, this place is a popular place for solo and parties alike Level 60-65 - I've enjoyed this camp as I'm not sure I've ever run into anyone while doing it. Fei'yin page 3. 5 underwold bats and 1 doll (Talos). You have to head downstairs, which is where these are located. Bats aggro/link and the dolls only aggro magic. I typically just make my way through this area killing page mobs until I get to a tunnel that leads to an open area. From here I circle back and head to my starting point. This place is rough for magic users, but pretty easy for melee/dnc solo/duo Level 65-70 - Ifrit's Cauldron (IC). Another forgotten gem as far as I'm concerned. Grab a choco @racetrack and @expcamp 28. This puts you around (F-7) in Yhoator Jungle. Make your way to the (G-6), west, entrance to IC. Sneak/invis and head to the tunnel at (H-9) where the book is. Grab page 2 and make your way around the area killing opos and bombs. At night there are bats present, so kill any that get in your way. Level 70-75 - Boyahda Tree @expcamp 50. By now, if you've played on SN for any length of time 60+, you've seen /l shouts for xp parties here. I find by 70+ solo/duo gets significantly easier and quicker. I grab page 3 and make my way through the open area killing page mobs. If parties show up, make sure to yield the camp to them or join them if they have room. It's a common spot for a reason. It's that good - @expcamp 46 revisited! This time you'll have to head down a tunnel at (G-9) where there is a conveniently located book. Grab page 4. Now it's 9 leeches for the page, but as you make your way through you'll see this is a low danger/low stress camp. Well, with the exception of the annoying Bloodsucker NM leech that pops periodically and Arioch a single red bat NM. Both can be killed 70+, but are annoying. You'll recognize the leech NM as he is blue and bigger than the others. The xp/page caps close to 6000. So, a duo 70+ can make there way through this camp quickly and have respawns up as they head back to the book after reaching the end of these tunnels - The easiest way 70-75 ... make a Zeruhn Mines xp/merit party! Seriously, this will level you the quickest. I use the above 2 options while waiting for someone to start up a mines party. If there is a party there already, I'll send the leader a tell and save a spot for when someone leaves then solo in the meantime. You've made it to 75! CONGRATS! Feel free to comment any other suggestions. I know I left out a pretty popular campsite (@expcamp 34).